Many known chemical products such as surfactants, plasticizers, solvents, and polymers are currently manufactured from non-renewable, expensive, petroleum-derived or natural gas-derived feedstock compounds. Phthalate esters, particularly, dioctyl phthalate ester, di(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate ester, and diisononyl phthalate ester are industrially significant plasticizers useful for plasticizing many formulations; more common formulations include those containing poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC). Recent regulatory pressure has targeted phthalates (United States Environmental Protection Agency Report: Phthalates Action Plan—Dec. 30, 2009) for replacement due to the risks associated with their use. Plasticizer replacements are needed to plasticize formulations without the risk to humans, animals and the environment.
High raw material costs and uncertainty of future supplies requires the discovery and development of surfactants, plasticizers, solvents, and polymers that can be made from inexpensive renewable biomass-derived feedstocks and by simple chemical methods. Using renewable resources as feedstocks for chemical processes will reduce the demand on non-renewable fossil fuels currently used in the chemical industry and reduce the overall production of carbon dioxide, the most notable greenhouse gas.
The use of levulinate compounds and glycerol based compounds is particularly useful as both of these starting materials arise from renewable feedstocks. Further, the ketal reaction products are useful for synthesis of a wide variety of surfactants, plasticizers, polymers, and the like. Other reaction products of oxocarboxylates (such as pyruvic acid, acetoacetic acid, or esters thereof, and the like) with triols (such as trimethylolpropane, trimethylolethane, and the like) are disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/US08/75225.